1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solar cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell module including solar cells is presumed to be installed outdoors, and thus is required to have high heat resistance and high moisture resistance. To ensure high heat resistance and high moisture resistance, the solar cell module is provided with a structure in which the solar cells are sealed with a substrate and encapsulants.
Patent Literature (PTL) 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-150069) discloses a sealed structure of a solar cell module in which a front encapsulant layer is disposed between a transparent front substrate and solar cells, and a back encapsulant layer is disposed between a back protective sheet and solar cells. The front encapsulant layer and the back encapsulant layer each include a polyolefin-based encapsulant which is polyethylene or a polyethylene polymer. The polyolefin-based encapsulant is a material capable of preventing hydrolysis from producing acetic acid to reduce corrosion of solar cells. With the solar cell module disclosed by PTL 1, even when a hot spot phenomenon or the like causes a temperature to change, adjusting the above-mentioned encapsulant to have low density makes it possible to prevent crystallization of polyethylene and reduce clouding of the encapsulant.